


How About a Follow?

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, um, can you not tell anyone about this, please?” Jonny is not above begging, this whole fiasco has been embarrassing.</p><p>“About how you wanted to break up with me because I wouldn’t follow you on Twitter?” Patrick asks, smirking.</p><p>“You’re a dick,” Jonny says, faking a pout.</p><p>“I’ll show you a dick.” Patrick scrambles off of him and takes off his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About a Follow?

**Author's Note:**

> turned out fluffier then I wanted, oh well. my take on what caused the tweets last night.

They’re lying in bed after a long day. They spent it walking around Chicago, having sex, skyping their families, having sex, eating some homemade dinner, and having sex. It is Jonny’s birthday after all.

Jonny spent the last ten minutes lecturing Patrick about all the good Twitter can do and how it helps communicating with fans. He’s successfully convinced him to send out a “thanks for the support” tweet, when he realizes Patrick still hasn’t followed him back. There’s no “happy birthday Jonny” tweet either.

“So uh, how about a follow, eh?” Jonny asks. He’s curled around Patrick’s back, watching him scroll through his Twitter and texts.

Patrick laughs and shakes his head in response. “No way.”

That shouldn’t hurt Jonny the way it does, Patrick’s just being a little shit. But it does hurt, and his stomach churns at Patrick’s words.

“Why not?” He tries not to whine, he’s already annoyed Patrick during the season to start up tweeting again and to follow him, but it’s always resulted in Patrick looking at him with disgust, like _how could you even suggest such a thing._

“Because that’d be stupid,” Patrick mutters.

Jonny slowly untangles himself from Patrick’s body and pulls on his boxers.

“Where are you going?” Patrick asks, sitting up.

“Need some water, want anything from the kitchen?”

“Water would be nice, it’s been a pretty exhausting day,” Patrick replies, attention going back to his phone.

Jonny strolls out of his room and mumbles out a sorry. He didn’t realize that Patrick didn’t enjoy the day as much as he did, he thought they were both having fun, but now he feels like Patrick just did those things to please him, like always.

Jonny fills a glass of cold water and chugs it over the sink, thinking back to the beginning of the season. They got together in late September, during the preseason. Patrick took a chance and asked Jonny out on a date, not knowing it’s what Jonny wanted as well. It was so easy and simple that Jonny looks back on it and shakes his head, they’ve secretly loved each other for years and all it took was Patrick asking him out. He didn’t think it would be that easy, but it was.

The first few weeks were amazing, but after that things were a little weird between them. Jonny noticed Patrick starting to pull away from him when they were in public. He was always too careful of where they sat, never being in Jonny’s vicinity. He also never brought Jonny up in interviews or press scrums unless being prompted to. Everyone loved the Kane and Panarin bromance and Patrick just seemed to run with it. He fed the storyline with every interview, every public appearance.

Jonny would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt, that used to be them. This went on all season, it’s still going on. Patrick refuses to have anything to do with Jonny in public. He doesn’t mention anything to Patrick about it though, because in the end Jonny is the one Patrick comes home to. He’s the one lying in his bed blissed out from sex.

Lately though, Jonny’s been thinking a lot about Patrick’s dual personality and tonight is almost like the straw that broke the camel’s back. All of his fears about their relationship come to the forefront of his mind and the one thought that’s always echoed around in his head burns him. _He doesn’t love you like he used to._

Jonny is scared that the real reason Patrick’s been acting this way is because the chase was more fun for Patrick. He loved the idea of Jonny, but when they finally got together, Jonny didn’t live up to his expectations. The only reason Patrick hasn’t broken up with him is probably because he’s too good for a person. He’s tolerating a relationship with Jonny so as to not hurt his feelings. He has to know how much Jonny depends on him, it would crush Jonny if they broke up. So, Jonny assumes Patrick’s waiting until the summer to end things.

Jonny fills the glass up again and brings it to Patrick. He decides he’s going to take matters into his own hands. There’s no point in waiting around for the inevitable, always wondering if today is the day, when he can just as easily do it himself.

“Here,” he says, handing over the water.

Patrick sits up in the bed and tosses his phone to the side. “Thanks.”

Jonny sits down at the end of the bed. “We need to talk,” he says.

Patrick’s eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “You better not be proposing on your fucking birthday, I swear-“

“No it’s not that,” Jonny cuts him off.

“Then what’s up, Jon?” Patrick puts the glass down on the nightstand and shuffles over to Jonny. “You’re making me nervous.”

“Um, look this is really hard for me to say, but I know things aren’t what you thought it would be between us, so maybe we should break up,” Jonny says, barely getting the words out, choking on the last few.

“What?” Patrick asks, confused.

“It’s clear that I love you more than you love me. Actually it’s pretty embarrassing, so let’s just cut to the chase and end it. It’ll take a while for me to get over you, but I hope you can give me some space,” Jonny says, his eyes glaring a hole through the sheets.

Patrick leans closer and trails his hands up and down Jonny’s arms, settling to rest on his wrists.

“Where are you getting this from?” Patrick asks.

“It’s obvious, Pat. You’re only with me because you don’t want to hurt my feelings.”

Patrick reaches over and lifts Jonny’s chin up to meet his eyes. “You’re a fucking lunatic. It’s not obvious because it’s not true. I love you, you idiot. Give me facts, how did you come to this conclusion?”

Jonny takes a second and runs through all the memories he had the last few months of feeling hurt by Patrick’s closed off persona. Trying to relay them in words turns out to be a bit embarrassing. He realizes pretty quickly that he’s overreacting and making a big deal out of nothing, really.

“Uh, you never want to be near me in public.”

“Is that what this is about? It’s because I don’t want people to look into our relationship. I know if I’m around you, I won’t be able to hide how I feel, it’s always been so obvious,” he says, sliding his hands down to Jonny’s and lacing their fingers together in his lap.

“Oh.”

“Besides I don’t act like that when we’re alone do I?” he asks, softly.

“No, but I thought that’s because there was nowhere to hide when it was just me, you couldn’t hide behind other people and avoid me.”

“You’re stupid, dude. Give me another reason, there better be another reason,” Patrick asks. Jonny glances down to see Patrick’s shoulders relaxing in relief.

“If I say something about the Panarin bromance you’re just going to yell at me again,” Jonny comments. He leans back a little, preparing himself for the onslaught.

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s not a thing?” Patrick shouts. “It’s a diversion, Jon. People are too preoccupied about my relationship with him that they forget about ours.”

“Oh.”

“Any other reasons you were willing to throw away what we have just a few minutes ago?” Patrick questions, squeezing his hands.

“You, um, you never tweeted me,” Jonny mumbles. He’s fully aware of how stupid he sounds, of how stupid this whole conversation is.

“Are you fucking serious?” Patrick says, yanking his hands out of Jonny’s.

“Alright, I get it. I’m stupid and insecure,” Jonny grumbles.

Patrick goes over to where he threw his phone and types something out on it.

“There done. Happy?”

Jonny looks away, refusing to meet his gaze.

“It’s okay to be insecure sometimes, I get it. But you should never question my feelings for you, Jonny, I love you,” he says, crawling back to Jonny and straddling his lap.

“I won’t. I promise I won’t,” Jonny says frantically. “I love you, too.”

Patrick smiles and leans down for a kiss, but Jonny leans away from it.

“Wait, um, can you not tell anyone about this, please?” Jonny is not above begging, this whole fiasco has been embarrassing.

“About how you wanted to break up with me because I wouldn’t follow you on Twitter?” Patrick asks, smirking.

“You’re a dick,” Jonny says, faking a pout.

“I’ll show you a dick.” Patrick scrambles off of him and takes off his boxers.

“You can go again?” Jonny asks. They’ve had sex three times in one day, they’re not teenagers anymore. Jonny doesn’t think he’s got anything left in him.

“Nah, but I thought it was a smooth line,” he says, giggling and pulling the boxers back up.

“It was babe, I’m proud.”

They wrap up around each other again in bed, trading lazy kisses. At some point Jonny gets on his phone and checks his Twitter.

“Old? Really?”

“You wanted a tweet, you got it,” Patrick says, snickering.

“How about a follow?”

“Gotta work for that, babe.”

“Not afraid people will look too much into our relationship and find out we’re together?” Jonny asks.

“Not anymore. If it’s hurting you, then let’s just be us all the time, okay?”

“Alright, but a middle ground in public, I’m not ready to be out, but having you avoid me sucks,” he admits.

“Won’t happen again, baby,” Patrick says, sweetly. He leans up and kisses Jonny’s jaw.

Jonny writes up his own tweet, he’s pretty proud of it.

Patrick squints at his phone. “Is that a reference to my hair? You’re such a dick, _dood_. That’s dude spelled with two O’s. What are you? In fifth grade?” Patrick asks, laughing uncontrollably.

“I thought that was a thing. It’s not a thing people say?” Jonny asks, confused.

“No babe, it’s not. Maybe you not having Twitter was a good thing,” Patrick says, finally calming down from his hysterical laughter.

“You’re gonna have to teach me, then. I copied the ‘thanks’ from your tweet. Did I get that right? With the ‘x’ instead of spelling it all out?”

Patrick looks up at him, holding back more laughter. “That’s also not really a thing, but I ran out of characters so I had to abbreviate something. Jonny, you’re such a dork.”

Jonny blinks at him.

“Still love you, though. You promised you wouldn’t question it,” Patrick mumbles.

“I’m not. I’m not, I was just thinking, should I delete it?” he asks.

“Yes asshole, but not tonight. Let’s sleep please, today was fun, but I’m so tired,” Patrick says, words muffled by Jonny’s shoulder.

“Love you, Peeks,” Jonny says, leaning down to kiss Patrick’s temple.

Patrick softly hums in return and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
